Konoha Love Stories
by TheGirlHiddenInTheShadows
Summary: With the War over it's time for people to begin building their lives in the new peaceful shinobi world. Ino has decided to meddle in the lives of three boys she feels need a push towards finding love and she brings Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata along with her. But do the Boys really need help or will fate do Ino's work for her? More importantly can Kiba, Shino and Choji accept love?
1. Ino the Match Maker

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

* * *

"Alright listen up girls." Ino said calling everyones attention to her. "We have three main targets for this mission."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a mission." Sakura muttered causing Ino the shoot her an annoyed look. "Well it's not!" Sakura protested.

"Shut it Billboard brow." Ino hissed be for placing a photo on the table. "First up in Choji Akimichi. Faults included poor psychical shape and odd obsession with food."

"But what about.." Tenten started but was cut off by Ino.

"Next." Ino lay another photo down on the table. "Kiba Inuzuka. Faults included poor manners and dog like habits."

"True but…" Hinata stuttered only to be cut off by Ino.

"Next we have the most hopeless." Ino lay the final photo down on the table. "Shino Aburame. Faults included….. well let's face it he's pretty much a walking fault."

"Ino." Shakura sighed. "Yes those faults are all technically correct."

"So you admit it!" Ino cheered.

"But you're missing the guys' good parts as well." Tenten told Ino as she leaned forward and picked up the picture of Choji. "Yes Choji isn't perfect but he is a sweet heart and a great listener."

"And Kiba may not be the most well-mannered, but he's extremely loyal and can make anything exciting. " Hinata stated quietly.

"And Shino…" Sakura started then looked at Tenten and Hinata for help. "Well he…."

"See there's nothing." Ino huffed. "I'm telling you girls, those boys need our help or they'll never find someone to be with. Sakura you finally gave in to Lee.."

"I did not give in!" Sukura shieked. "Lee is a great guy."

"Uh huh." Ino muttered rolling her eyes. "Hinata finally landed Naruto." Hinata swayed in her seat a little but Tenten caught her.

"Tenten is seeing some mystery guy she refuses to tell anyone about." Ino said giving Tenten a sharp look. "Shikamaru has some weird thing going on with Temari from the Sand. Who am I missing?"

"Yourself." Sakura snorted. "Little miss "I want to play match maker." You aren't seeing anyone either!" Sakura mocked.

"I have my eyes on someone. Besides it's not like I need help getting men." Ino giggled.

"Whatever Ino pig." Sakura sighed as she stood up. "I'll go along with this plan of yours but…" Sakura smirked at the other two girls. "You have to let us set you up as well. Deal?" Sakura offered Ino her hand while Tenten beamed at the idea and Hinata blushed.

"Deal!" Ino smirked and shook Sakuras hand. "First off we need a plan of attack. Hinata and Sakura focus on Kiba while Tenten and I focus on Choji. Shino will be a group effort since he needs the most help." The girls all nodded then parted ways. Little did they know that life was already taking care of one of their targets.

* * *

Choji strolled thought the streets of Konoha, whistling happily to himself. He and Shikamaru had just returned from a mission and Choji was excited to get hom and enjoy a nice home cooked meal from his mother. Nothing beat coming home is Choji's mind, his mom always made a special meal whenever he or his father returned home. IT was always a happy time in the Akimichi house. Choji hoped when he moved out and had a family of his own they'd have moments like that to. He just had to find the right girl to settle down with. That's what Shikamaru and his father kept saying at least. Ino thought he need to try harder, maybe she was right. He wasn't getting any younger and if the war had taught him anything it was that life was short. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to where he was going Choji thought as he collided with a young woman hurrying by. The girl stumbled forward, the box in her hands flying into the air. Without thinking Choji caught the girl in one arm and her box in the other.

"I'm so sorry." The girl muttered as she jumped away from Choji. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"No it was just as much my fault." Choji told her as he handed her back the box. "I hope you aren't hurt….." Choji looked her over to see if she was injured, he couldn't help but blush. She was beautiful.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me." The girl was blushing just as much as Choji. "And my box." She giggled, a sound that made Choji's heart race. "Here." She said, opening the box and pulling out a small pastry and handing it to Choji. "For saving them."

"Are you sure?" Choji asked, taking the pastry from her.

"Positive." She said resealing the box. "A sweet treat for a sweet guy seems about right. I'm Naomi by the way."

"Choji."

"Well it was nice to meet you Choji." Naomi smiled as she walked away. "Enjoy the pastry!" Choji watched her walk away for a while a smile stuck on his face, until she disappeared from sight and his smile turned to a frown. Why hadn't he asked her out? He should have asked he out right? She smiled at him that was a good sign wasn't it? He should have asked her out. Now he'd probably never see her again. Choji kicked a pebble out of his way as he started back on his route home.

* * *

"Jeez Ma would you lay off already!" Kiba groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face trying to block out his mother. "You never nag Hana like this!"

"At least Hana has actually been on a date!" Tsume growled at her son as she yanked the pillow away. "Time to grow up and start having pups of your own!"

"MA!" Kiba whined but Tsume had already stormed out of the room. Kiba could hear his sister laughing from her room. "Oh shut up Hana!" Kiba shouted but she only started laughing harder. So what if he didn't have a girlfriend, Kiba thought to himself. It not like he couldn't get a girl if he tried, he was just happy being a lone wolf at the moment. He didn't need some girl driving him nuts.

"Kiba! Shino is here!" Tsume called from the front door. Kiba jumped off his bed and rushed to the front door.

"Let's get out of here." Kiba told Shino as the two walked out of the Inuzuka compound. "Man my Ma is unbearable. Like I'm ready to settle down and have a family yet." Kiba complained to his silent best friend. "I mean we're still young, it's not time to settle down yet. Right Shino?"

"Actually it might be best for us to begin considering starting families." Shino replied evenly. Kiba stopped suddenly and looked at Shino before breaking out into laughter.

"Good one man. I almost believed you." Kiba chuckled. "Us married men, hilarious!"

"Ya." Shino sigh. "Hilarious."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. So this is the first time I've ever written any Love story and Valentines Day seemed like a good day to publish it. If you've read my other stories you know it's not my style but I'm trying something new. LEt me know what you think because I'm not sure if I should keep writing this or not. Updates will come every Monday or Tuesday Night if I continue with random updates on other days. _


	2. The People We Open Up To

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto The early morning sun cast a gentle light of teams Guy's old training field, the silence broken by the gentle thump of kunai hitting an old practice target. Tenten had learned to find peace practicing during this time of day. Neji and her had once spent this time training quietly while Lee and their sensei ran around the village. She really miss Neji, despite what people thought the two had always been close friends. "Want to tell me why Ino and you have been spying on Choji for the past week?" Shikamaru asked TenTen as he slowly walked out on to the training field. "Only if you tell me what a lazy guy like you is doing up this early." Tenten joked as she walked towards the target to retrieve her weapons. When she turned around she found Shikamaru watching her thoughtfuly. "Hello! Is your brain still asleep?" "I figured this was my best chance to catch you. You've been elusive lately." Shikamaru told her with a frown. "I've had a lot of missions lately." Tenten told him, trying, and failing, to keep her face blank. "Missions you asked for." Shikamaru told her, a frown still etched on to his face. "What's going on with you?" "Ino wants to set Choji, Kiba, and Shino up with girlfriends." Tenten admitted to him in a desperate attempt to change the topic. "Oh really." Shikamaru sighed. He knew Tenten was avoiding his questions but he'd let her get away with it for now. "What makes her think they need help?" "It's Ino. She think everyone needs her help." Tenten replied as she turned her back to Shikamaru and took aim at the target. "Then why am I not on her list?" Shikamaru ask slightly amused. Tenten turned her head slightly so she could see Shikamaru from the corner of her eye. "She thinks you're dating Temari of the sand." Tenten told him, watch carefully for a reaction. There was none. "Besides do you really want her meddling in your love life?" Tenten asked as she gave the target her full attention. She was about to throw her first kunai when she felt two arms wrap around her stomach and Shikamaru's head rest gently on her shoulder. "Actually I'm quite happy with my love life as it is." Shikamaru whispered in to TenTen shoulder. Tenten let her body relax as she leaned back into Shikamaru, "But if she has some ideas on how to get my girlfriend to open up and talk to me I'm open to suggestions." "It's been almost 4 years since he died." Tenten admitted with a small sob. Shikamaru's arms tightened around her as it finally hit him. "Neji. Tenten I'm so sorry I didn't realize…" Shikamaru stuttered. How could he forget, the aniversery of the last great ninja war ending was coming up. "It's not your fault." Tenten told him as she wiped away her tears. "Everyone is moving on, putting the past behind them. I just can't seem to let go thought." "And you do have to." Shikamaru told her firmly. "You mourn your friend for as long as you want to. If anyone gives you a hard time about it they'll learn that I can be lazy and still beat them to a pulp." Tenten smiled as she turned to face Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for waking up early for me." She told him "Anytime." He told her back. "Oh you are so going to regret saying that." Tenten chuckled with an evil smirk as she danced out of his arms and off the training field "Come on, breakfast is on me!" "I've had a brilliant idea." Ino told Sakura and Hinata as they walked down the streets of Konoha's shopping district. The afternoon sun shone bright and made the air warm, perfect weather for the girls' day off. "Not another one." Sakura mocked as she rolled her eyes. "We're still working one your last idea." "The two go hand in hand." Ino told Sakura, ignoring the mockery. "See even if we do find girls that would for some reason be willing to date one of the three guys we still have to get them in the same room together." "So what do you plan to do? Tie them up and throw them in a room together?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "No." Ino said glaring at Sakura. "We will throw a get together at a restaurant. Invite everyone, that way the three extra guest don't seem weird, we just make up some story about how we know them." "This seems like a really bad idea." Hinata whispered quietly. "I agree with Hinata. Ino why don't we just let this go, we should have started meddling in the first place." Sakura sighed. "It will work. Just be at the BBQ joint this Saturday for 7." Ino called over her shoulder as she rushed away. "Are you going to go?" Hinata ask Sakura shyly. "No, best not to encourage her." Sakura told her. "Why are you going?" "No, Naruto and I already have plans that evening." Hinata told her blushing. "You two have really gotten close lately haven't you?" Sakura teased. "Shoot, speaking of guys. I have to go meet Lee for lunch. See ya later Hinata." Shino watched Kiba and Akamaru train as he leaned up against a tree. His mind had been distant since the week before. Could Kiba be right, were they too young to think about things like marriage? He had always been the emotionless on in the group till Sai showed up that is. Still he did care about his friends and he did want to have a family. But could anyone see past the bugs and hood? She could, he know she could. But was it love or was she just being kind? No she was never kind just for the sake of being kind. A person had to earn her kindness, that's what he truly respected about her. She did just let anyone in. "Oi Shino!" Kiba yelled at his strange friend. "You listening? I said I'm heading home for the day, you coming or what?" "No I believe I'll stay here a bit longer." Shino told Kiba who just shrugged then walked off. Everyone always just walked off, no one ever bothered to ask what was on his mind. "Man I thought he'd never leave." A voice called out from the trees. "When did you arrive in the Leaf?" Shino asked Temari as she walked into the clearing. "This morning." Temari told him with a smirk. "Gaara sent me on business, I have to leave on Sunday." "That not very long." Shino told her as if she didn't already know. "Better make it count then huh?" Temari asked with a smirk that broke though Shino's blank mask. "Indeed." He told her as he pulled off his sunglasses. For her. Only she could see his eyes. Author's Note: So it's been awhile. School got me really busy all of a sudden. I'll probably wrap this story up soon and start up something else. Maybe I'll pick a couple from this one and expand on them. Anyways please Read and Review. 


End file.
